1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to darts and more particularly, to a dart and dartboard set for the game of darts that is safe in use and convenient to carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular electronic dartboard, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised a base frame 10, a rim 11, a dartboard body 12, a plurality of dartboard blocks 13, an induction wheel 14, and a back frame 15. The dartboard body 12 is a meshed structure having open spaces for accommodating the dartboard blocks 13. When the player threw the dart 16 (see FIG. 2) at one dartboard block 13, the respective dartboard block 13 is moved relative to the dartboard body 12 to touch the induction wheel 14, causing the induction wheel 14 to induce a signal and to send the induced signal to a control circuit board (not shown) for counting the score for enabling the counted score to be shown on the display screen 17 at the base frame 10.
The aforesaid dart 16 is not safe in use. Because the dart 16 has a point 161 for piercing the dartboard blocks 13, the point 161 may injure the player accidentally. Further, the aforesaid dartboard is not easy to manufacture and assemble because of its complicated structure. The high thickness of this structure of dartboard makes the dartboard not convenient to carry.